


We Intertwined

by MissELY



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissELY/pseuds/MissELY
Summary: There is a new addition to the Black Family Tapestry.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 51
Kudos: 384
Collections: Harmony For Essentials Gift Exchange





	We Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all the essential workers out there keeping us safe, feeding us, and taking care of us!
> 
> No beta, we die like men.
> 
> Title is from the song "We Intertwined" by The Hush Sound

“Hermione?” Harry called, dropping his bag by the troll-leg umbrella stand that he still refused to throw away.

12 Grimmauld Place had changed since it had served as the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix more than seven years ago.

Harry (with help from Hermione, the Weasley’s, Andromeda, and Neville Longbottom who had a shockingly expert eye for interior decoration) had made the once dour and depressing building warm and inviting. The blood-purist portraits had been replaced with pictures of family and friends. The house-elf heads had been given a proper burial in the backyard and instead Harry had put up hanging plants that Neville had suggested.

“In here!” Hermione’s voice came from the drawing room.

Harry did his best not to run to her. It was more of a quick trot, really.

Hermione was curled up on a couch with a book in her hand. This was his favorite sight to come home to. Hermione was in comfortable clothes, looking relaxed and refreshed. It was a genuine change from how frazzled and frantic she had been when she was underappreciated and underpaid at the Ministry. She had quit the Ministry a few months ago for a research position at Gringotts, and the change in her was night and day.

He flopped bonelessly next to her, dropping his head into her lap. Hermione laughed at his antics and moved her book out of the way, putting in a scrap of parchment to mark her place, giving Harry her full concentration. She brought one hand to card through his perpetually messy hair.

Harry basked in the attention, a small smirk crossing his face as he leaned into the contact.

“How was your day?” Hermione asked, looking down at him with an indulgent smile on her face.

“Boring, irritating, same as always,” Harry sighed, kicking off his shoes.

“You shouldn’t call the children irritating, you’re a teacher, you’re supposed to find them delightful,” Hermione chastised half heartedly as she leaned down to press a kiss onto Harry’s forehead, right over his scar.

Harry brought up a hand and grabbed her chin, keeping her in place. He tilted his head so he could capture her lips in a slow heated kiss. He could feel her smiling into the contact.

“And how was your day?” He murmured against her mouth.

“Good, quiet. We made excellent progress on the current research project. We should be done by the end of the week.”

Harry gave her another peck on the lips. “Good.”

Her fingers running through his hair calmed nerves he hadn’t realized were tensed; his eyes drifted shut and his shoulders drooped as his entire body relaxed into her.

After a few moments the movement of her hand stilled, and he opened his eyes to find her looking down at him.

“So, do you notice anything different?” Hermione’s voice had a playful edge.

Harry peered up at her, trying to think. Her hair was the same it had been the last time he saw her that morning, a cloud of riotous curls, twisting this way and that across her shoulders and down her back. Her copper skin glowed in the early evening light, and her amber eyes glinted with mirth.

A smile tucked into the corners of her lips. “About the room Harry.”

Harry sat up and looked around the drawing room. It looked the same.

In a drastic change from how it had once been, the room had become a homey, welcoming space. Gone was the moth-eaten grey curtains and the wallpaper that was better suited to a mortuary. Instead, he and Hermione had stripped the room and then painted it in an off-white color that made the room glow when the sun hit it just right.

Harry stood to look more closely around the room.

There was nothing different he could notice. Did she move the furniture? Was there a new portrait up?

He walked around the perimeter slowly, not noticing anything different. He felt Hermione’s gaze on him, a physical thing.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, letting out a frustrated sigh. “Hermione, I don’t know if I’m blind or—”

He stopped talking abruptly, his eyes glued to the tapestry detailing generations of the Black Family.

Harry had kept the Black family tapestry, despite some suggestions he toss the entire thing. He had thought about it, but had wanted some connection to Sirius. He remembered how Sirius had traced the golden lines with pale fingers almost longingly all those years ago. As much as he hated his family, Sirius had also loved parts of it. Sirius had loved his brother Regulus, had loved his Uncle Alphard, had loved Andromeda. The tapestry was a reminder that there was good in the bad, that time went on, and that there was always a connection to the past.

So Harry not only kept it, he had restored it.

With help from Andromeda, he had repaired her, Alphard, and Sirius’ faces.

More importantly though, he had also learned the spells that allowed him to expand the tapestry and make it grow on its own as people were married or had children.

He added Ted Tonks linked to Andromeda. After he completed adding Ted, Tonks had appeared under them, and Teddy under her.

He added Remus and linked to Tonks and Teddy, but also added the golden connection that indicated that he was Sirius’ brother.

He added in his own father as brother to Remus and Sirius.

And then he added in himself. From his branch he added the Weasleys as his family, his brother Ron, Molly and Arthur as surrogate parents, the rest of the Weasleys as siblings as well. The Weasley branch had grown considerably on its own, as first Victoire appeared on the tapestry followed by one new Weasley grandchild after another, every year or so.

His favorite addition though, had been the shining golden line of thread that connected him to Hermione. Under the strong but delicate link there was “m. 2003” embroidered.

He lifted his hand to trace the line that linked the two of them in marriage. The ridges of the thread were smooth under his fingertip. Off of the link connecting the two of them was a fresh line coming off, faint still, but shining with the same bright magic that made up all the other connections on the tapestry.

At the end of this new line, in faint script was “Baby Potter b. 2005.”

He ran his finger reverently across the words. He was so enraptured by the text he didn’t hear Hermione approach. But he felt the warmth of her palm on his lower back.

Harry jerked his gaze away from the tapestry down to meet Hermione’s.

“Are—Do—Have—” he stuttered, trying to form a coherent sentence and failing.

Hermione’s smile deepened, and she caught hold of his hand, dragging it to rest low on her abdomen.

“Five weeks now. I just did the spell to confirm it when I saw the new addition to the tapestry. I hadn’t realized I was late yet.”

Harry dropped to his knees, his hand still glued to Hermione’s stomach, over where his—her—their child was growing.

He rucked up her shirt, one of his old Quidditch jerseys and kissed her stomach over and over and over again.

“You are so incredibly loved” he whispered between kisses.

Hermione gave a laugh that was half-sob and her hand returned to his hair, gently cupping the back of his head.

“We’re going to be parents,” Hermione said, her voice thick with tears.

“We’re going to be parents,” Harry echoed, standing.

He gathered up Hermione in his arms, spinning her around. Hermione was laughing through the tears that were running down her cheeks. Her small hand touched his face, and he realized that he was crying as well.

“I love you, you know?” He muttered to her, pressing their foreheads together.

“I know,” said Hermione with a smile, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are my love language!
> 
> Stay safe!


End file.
